The Rhythm Of Love
by RaiPhoenix015
Summary: AxH Through a misunderstanding Holly leaves Artemis, disguises herself as a human and works at a traveling bar as its singer...Full summary inside. Companion story to I Wont Say Im In Love
1. Heartbreak

A/N: Hello!!! It's me Rai, giving you all another ArtemisxHolly fanfic. This story is connected to my previous story, "**I Won't Say I'm In Love**". Please read and review.

This story is dedicated to **Xx Artemis Rox mi Sox xX****; Sarah; ****Olynara Sedai****crazygirliecaptain**** and Colonel Lola Mustang-Daughter**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story, plots, ideas and OCs. The love quotes were gathered from jamesness(dot)com.

Summary: AxH A companion story to "I Won't Say I'm In Love". Through a misunderstanding Holly leaves Artemis, disguises herself as a human and works at a traveling bar as its singer. Holly wants to forget Artemis and tries to convince herself that she doesn't love him anymore. Artemis loves Holly and wants to apologize and be with her again. Will they both live happily ever after?

* * *

**The Rhythm Of Love**

**Chapter 1: The Memories Of A Broken Heart**

_"Remember, when you're lost and confused, I'll always be there...__  
__When you need to find meaning in your life, I'll always be there...__  
__When you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll always be there...__  
__When you need an ear to share a joyous moment, I'll always be there...__  
__No matter what, I'll be there for you...__  
__I do love you with all my heart and soul..."_

Holly sighed as she stared at the bare walls of the apartment. It was nothing like her old home, the colors, the designs, the warmth, but most of all the love. All those things were missing from the drab place she now lived in, but she would never replace this apartment for anything even for a chance to go back to her old home.

If everybody knew where she previously lived in, they would call her crazy for not wanting to go back there. She lived in a mansion, and what's more it was the home of the richest and most infamous family in Ireland. Yup, Holly used to live in the famed Fowl Manor, owned by the Fowl Family and now being looked after by the current lord and master, Artemis Fowl the Second himself.

Yes people, Holly lived like a queen back there and the family liked her even if they were shocked at finding out she was a mythical and magical being. They all learned to accept her and care for her as if she was one of them, but what's most important was that Holly found something not many people find in their entire lifetime…love.

Holly felt loved and cared for to the point that she almost believed she was dreaming, the family loved her, the Butlers loved her, the twins loved her, and most of all _he _loved her.

_He,_ was the previously mentioned Artemis Fowl the Second, the love of her life, the man she cared for and the person she valued above all else even herself. They had first confessed their love for each other that time three years ago back at the cliff overlooking the beach. Holly was the happiest girl alive that day and she thought that she will finally live the fairy tale ending she had secretly hoped for ever since she was a child. She didn't realize just how wrong she was…

_** Flashback** _

_Holly smiled as she stepped up the magnificent staircase on her way towards Artemis's room. Today was their third year anniversary and Holly was so excited to give Artemis the gift she had been working on for almost a month now. She was a little nervous at interrupting since Butler told her that Artemis had an important guest. It was odd that Butler had been a little vague at who the guest was._

'_Holly, no worries. Artemis will probably drop whoever his guest is and come to you.'_

_Holly sighed at her inner voice. "Maybe, but I don't want to interrupt him in case it really is important."_

'_Holly all I can say is sometimes you are a goody-goody. You're a police officer for goodness sake!!!'_

_Holly laughed inside. "You do know that you just insulted yourself, right?"_

'_Oh crap. Calling you goody-goody is okay, but I am **so not** a goody-goody!!!'_

_Holly can't help but laugh some more as she headed towards the direction of Artemis's office._

'_You know, you sure smile and laugh a lot more these days, ever since what happened three years ago.'_

_Holly smiled as she neared the door. "You know why I'm so happy, it's all because of Artemis. You know that I love him so-"_

'_Oh crap.'_

_Holly was in front of the half-closed door when she saw the last thing she wanted to see. There was Minerva Paradizo and what's more was that she was cradled in Artemis's arms, her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed._

_Holly's heart clenched as she saw Minerva leaned more towards Artemis and whispered. Holly, with her sharp ears, heard what she said, "Artemis I love you."_

_Those words echoed in her mind as she pushed open the door. Minerva half-sat up and looked shocked, the look on Artemis's face was beyond words._

"_Holly wait, I can explain-" Artemis started as he tried to get up but was prevented from doing so by the girl in his arms._

_Minerva actually tried to calm her. "Holly," she said. "There is a reasonable explanation for this, I-"_

_Holly couldn't take it anymore. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she threw the box containing the gift she worked so hard on at the man she loved, or previously loved._

"_Happy anniversary!!! I'll leave you two alone!!!"_

_Holly turned around and ran, Minerva's words echoing in her mind. Her head was aching and throbbing due to her tears, confusion, pain and the voice of her inner self sprouting off colorful words at her ex-lover._

_She ran past Juliet and Angeline Fowl, ignoring their worried looks, and headed towards her and Artemis's room and locked it behind her. The tears flowed steadily as she saw the room they shared, memories of their times together clouding her brain._

_She grabbed a suitcase from their massive closet and heaved it on top of the king-sized bed. She ran blindly towards the closet, not stopping even when she heard Artemis outside the door banging it and shouting at her to open the door and talk._

_Holly wiped her face and got to work. She moved as if on automatic, gathering all her clothes and a few things she owned and placing it in her bags. This time she heard Angeline and Artemis Senior behind the door followed by the voices of Juliet and Butler._

_Holly locked the bag and quickly took a look around the room putting every detail of it into her mind. She then went towards her jewelry box and opened it. In it was the beautiful necklace Artemis bought her at their first anniversary. It was a silver necklace that reached her chest just over her heart. Its pendant was a beautiful fairy curled up in a ball around a beautiful jade stone. Holly loved it just as much as she loved the man who gave it to her._

_Artemis didn't know it but Foaly had asked Holly's permission to tinker a bit with the pendant. Holly had refused at first but gave in when Foaly told her what her planned to do. Inside the pendant was a device Foaly installed that allowed Holly to go anywhere she wanted in the world. It worked on just a tiny amount of magic and will enable Holly to leave in case anything went wrong. Boy, Foaly was right when he said that she might need this some day._

_Holly put it on and grabbed her bags. She took one last look around before summoning up her magic. A lone tear fell down her cheek._

"_Goodbye Artemis."_

_Artemis knocked down the door, the family and the Butlers behind him, but it was no use._

_Holly was gone._

* * *

A/N: Yey!!! I did another story!!! I so love writing right now!!! To those of you who are curious about the whole Minerva thing, I'll give you a clue since I'm so happy right now. It was all a misunderstanding that's all. 

Please read and review. Thank you. More power. Good luck. Stay safe everyone.

Rai


	2. Goodbye To You

A/N: It's Rai again giving you the second chapter of "The Rhythm Of Love". Please read and review. This is dedicated to the people who reviewed my first chapter. This is longer than what I thought it would be. Hope you enjoy. The song featured is **"Goodbye To You" by Michelle Branch**.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story, plots, ideas and OCs. The love quotes were gathered from jamesness(dot)com.

* * *

**The Rhythm Of Love**

**Chapter 2: Goodbye To You**

_Separated by oceans and cultures, our souls _  
_met amidst the vastness of space. Never yet realizing_  
_what we have been searching for generations, we _  
_nurtured each other's souls and found comfort_  
_and bliss in our togetherness. It is only _  
_through each other that our dormant _  
_spirits began to live again._

_**Flashback**_

_Holly shook her head several times as the transportation sequence wore off. It wasn't exactly a smooth ride and Holly found herself lacking a huge amount of her magic._

'_Whatever happened to Foaly's "It worked on just a tiny amount of magic"?'_

"_Don't you remember? Foaly said that it will use a large amount of my magic the first time I use it and it'll use less and less the more times I use it."_

'_You should've used it before instead of suddenly using the darn thing! I'm exhausted!'_

_Holly got angry. "Well gee, if I only knew that Artemis had an affair with Minerva I would've practiced it!!!"_

_Holly's inner self was speechless._

"_No matter." Holly told herself as she gained her composure. "Let's just get ourselves a place to rest and then we'll think of what we could do next."_

_Holly looked around only just noticing her environment. She realized that she was on the back alley of a building of some sort. The building's back wall was covered with a huge poster saying 'The Sanctuary Comes To Canada'. Realizing where she is, Holly gathered up her bags and walked towards the side of the building where she knew a side door was. Sure enough, there was such a door. Holly went towards it._

"_Now, what was that secret knock agai-"_

_Holly was caught off guard when somebody flung open the door, grabbed her and pulled her in. Holly struggled against her captor._

"_Let me go you-"_

"_Shhhh."_

_Holly looked up and saw the very person she wanted to see. She smiled with relief as her captor gently placed her down._

"_What's the problem with you H? Did you know you almost hit me with those bad-ass fists of yours? You might be small but you sure are a lot dangerous for your own good."_

_Holly smiled at the lecture she received from the woman in front of her._

"_Sorry Viv, but I was surprised. You didn't have to drag me in anyway."_

_Viv grinned. "I had to, you were taking a lot of time out there thinking of the secret knock."_

_Holly wasn't the least bit amazed at Viv. She knew Holly like the back of her own hand._

_Vivian Levis was a tall 25-year-old woman who's got brains and brawn as well as the mouth that gets her in a lot of trouble and the skills to back her up. She was pretty in a dangerous sort of way with her waist-length jet-black hair, yellow-cat eyes that twinkle with a sense of righteousness and bravery and a smile that hid a past of sorrow and despair._

_Viv was a brilliant woman, intelligent and talented with a mischievous streak that made her attractive to anyone who met her. She was also warm and friendly but fiercely protective of the people close to her. She was also among the few people other than the Butlers, Fowls and Paradizos, who knew about the fairy folk._

_Holly met Vivian several months after her ex-commander Julius Root's death. She was taking a trip aboveground one night with the custom-made wings Foaly asked her to try out. She was passing by Venice Italy when she saw Viv being pursued by a few men. Holly went to help Vivian but the latter appeared to have everything under control. After few impressive moves the men turned tail and ran. Unfortunately Holly was in the way and was accidentally hit. Vivian helped her and they talked and the rest, as they say, is history._

_Holly was glad that she was able to convince Foaly not to mind-wipe the street-smart dame. They both kept in contact and Vivian knew everything about Holly especially the parts about Artemis. How could she not? When they first met and the elf started talking about that 'irritating genius' Vivian had suspected that her friend had the hots for this 'genius'._

"_Hey H, are you okay?"_

_Holly focused on what her friend was saying._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I was asking you if something's wrong, since it's unusual to see you here. Shouldn't you be back at the manor?"_

_Holly's face instantly crumbled once she was reminded of the reason she was here in the first place and Vivian instantly caught on._

"_Come on, let's get you settled in first and then we'll talk."_

_**Flashback ends**_

Holly bit her lip willing herself not to cry. Remembering what happened with Artemis hurt a lot and she was really thankful that she had a friend like Viv.

Speaking of which, the said female walked in the door with clothes and a tray of food in hand. She smiled softly before setting all the things down on the table. Holly walked away from the apartment's window seat and sat beside her friend.

"Are you okay?"

Holly smiled half-heartedly not touching her food.

Silence…

"Now can you tell me what's wrong H?"

Holly instantly broke down and told her friend everything.

* * *

Artemis couldn't believe it. No matter how intelligent he is his brain just couldn't process the fact that Holly, _Holly the one he loved_, was gone all because of a stupid…

Artemis took a deep breath trying to calm himself. He sipped his tea and looked out the nearby window towards the night sky. He really couldn't blame Holly for jumping to conclusions. If he was the one who saw her like that with somebody else no doubt he would have killed the person himself even without Butler.

Artemis leaned forward in his chair and placed his head in his hands.

'Holly…'

'_You deserve it anyway.'_

The real Artemis groaned when he heard his inner self speak up. He thought he had locked _him_ up a long time ago in some distant part of his brain but it was obvious he found a way to escape.

'_Got that right, rich boy. I'm here to take back all the times I stayed locked up by lecturing you, starting with your **big** goof-up with Holly.'_

"Can you just please disappear? I feel bad enough as it is."

Artemis's inner self cackled with glee.

'_No way. I'm going to tell you just how stupid you were for not being careful. You found out about Minerva's horrible news, then she told you she loved you, then Holly happened to see you both in your…ahem…compromising position, all in your third year anniversary with Holly. Genius? I'd say **STUPID!!!**'_

The gravity of his inner self's words hit Artemis just like one of _his_ Holly's punches. And Holly's punched hurt a whole lot.

"It wasn't my fault."

'_Oh but it is. If you would've been a lot more careful you would still be together right now.'_

"You're right it was my fault. God Artemis, you're so stupid!!!"

The boy genius then proceeded to hit his forehead with his hands all the while ranting "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"I didn't say anything, but I have to agree with you on that."

Artemis looked up and saw Butler near the door looking at him with a mixture of anger and disappointment.

"No offense Artemis but for a genius what you did was stupid."

Artemis cringed when his inner self started laughing maliciously.

"But what could I do? Holly's gone all because of…"

"Artemis don't blame Minerva." Butler chastised as he stood next to the heartbroken Artemis. "She couldn't help it. The last thing you should do is blame her especially after the terrible thing she's going through right now."

Artemis tried to understand the blonde's predicament but no matter what he does, his thoughts or more like his inner self kept ranting on Minerva.

Butler looked down at him. He knew that his ex-charge and dear friend was going through a tough time right now.

"So what are you going to do?"

Artemis looked up at him with hope shining in his eyes.

"What else? I am going to do everything I can to find Holly."

* * *

**Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with**

Holly sighed as her friend started shouting and ranting. Needless to say Viv was on kill mode after hearing Holly's story. Sure Holly was flattered that Viv shared her pain and anger but deep down…

"Artemis I miss you." She whispered.

**Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by  
**

They've only been apart for mere hours now but to Holly it felt like years since she ran away from the manor, talked to Angeline and Artemis Senior, played with the twins, trained with Butler and Juliet and of course, last saw Artemis.

Tears welled up in her eyes but Holly bit her lip and forced herself not to cry.

**I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old**

"Maybe I was just fooling myself and Artemis didn't really love me."

Vivian stared at Holly. "Don't talk like that H. You never know that what happened might have been just a misunderstanding."

"Maybe," Holly looked at her with a heart-broken look in her eyes almost shielded with a look of hope. "But I just want to forget about him no matter what."

**It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,  
**

"You can't do that Holly."

Holly jerked at that.

"Why not?"

Vivian looked at her. "I've heard the way you talk about him H, the way you told me how happy you were and how thankful you are that he cares about you. You're in love and love can't suddenly be thrown away and forgotten."

"But…"

**Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
**

"H, listen to me. What you have here is true love, don't throw it all away because of some girl."

The image of Minerva in Artemis's arms flashed in Holly's mind and it only served to make her see red.

"No. I don't want to go back there and kiss and make up, not this time." Vivian made to speak but Holly pressed on. "No matter how much I love him and still do I will not go back to him. I can live without him and I will forget all about him."

**I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right**

"Are you sure H? Not many people experience happily ever after. Many people dream of it and now that you have it, are you going to throw it away?"

'_Holly listen to Vivian. No matter how angry you are think about it.'_

The elf almost faltered from her decision when her inner self spoke. They were right. Too many things were at risk, too many things that make her happy.

**Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to**

She loved Artemis but that was in the past now. It's time to move on. The fact that this happened on the day of their anniversary proved that their relationship for the past three years meant nothing.

The previous thought hurt Holly deeply. She gave all of herself into that relationship just to end up with nothing…nothing…

**And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time**

Vivian wasn't stupid. She knew Holly's decision was final. She didn't want her friend to make the mistake of giving up true love. She did it once and she wasn't going to let Holly make the same mistake. But now wasn't the time, if she want Holly back with Artemis she needed to give the poor girl some time before she acted.

A plan hit Viv like lightning. 'I got it!!!'

Vivian smiled at Holly while masking away her intentions.

"If you're sure about this H. Let me help you."

******Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to**

"Stay with me and the bar. Travel with The Sanctuary and get over him. What do you think?"

She knew what Viv meant. Come with us and you really are over him and want to forget him. Don't come with us and you still love him.

Holly didn't hesitate.

******And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star**

"Yes, I will come with you."

* * *

A/N: Yay!!! Another chapter finished!!! Things are getting good right? I was so surprised when the song mentioned three years just like their three-year relationship. What a coincidence!!!

I'll give you all a little heads up about the next chapter. The following questions will be answered in the next chapter:

What will Artemis do to find Holly? What will happen to Holly and The Sanctuary? Who was Vivian in love with? Vivian's past will be uncovered next and a new OC will be introduced.

Thank you for the support. Please read and review. Thank you. More power. Good luck. Stay safe everyone.

Rai


	3. Merry Xmas

* * *

A/N: To all the people who read my story "The Rhythm Of Love". Since it is the Christmas season and all me and my family's going away on vacation. I've been meaning to update the story just before we left but we left earlier than I expected. So I'm sorry to say but the only chance I'll get to update the story is next year. I hope once I come back from vacation you'll still continue reading my story. 

Sorry for leaving. Thank you all for understanding. I'll see you all next year.

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone!!!**

May you all be blessed by God this season.

May you all receive and give many gifts.

God bless. Stay safe.

Sincerely yours,

Rai

* * *


	4. New Discoveries

A/N: Hey there!!! It's Rai back from vacation and I'm here to give you my third chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one. Thank you for the continuous support. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story, plots, ideas and OCs. The love quotes were gathered from jamesness(dot)com.

* * *

**The Rhythm Of Love**

**Chapter 3: New Discoveries**

_"You know it's raining here...  
and I love it when it rains...  
especially during the Spring and Summer  
as it makes me feel God's plants are being fed...  
and I also would love the feeling it brings to me  
if I could have you in my arms during the rain fall...  
the sound of the rain striking the ground soothes me  
just as the rolling of the waves upon the sandy beach  
did when we were together...I can't imagine anyone being  
or feeling anything more than what I feel for you...  
you're like the air I breath..for without it  
I'd wither away and die.."_

"Foaly it won't fit!!!"

"Trust me on this Hol. Once you put it on it'll fit you just fine."

"Foaly!!!" Holly glared at the image of the centaur on Vivian's laptop which was perched on top of her bed.

"H quit the complaining and just put it on already." Vivian spoke impatiently from her spot on the floor at the foot of the bed then continued munching on her toast.

A deep frown formed on Holly's face once she remembered the green body suit Foaly sent her and was forcing her to wear.

Vivian noticed her and crossed her arms. "H, just put it on."

Holly pouted. "Fine." She then glanced at the centaur on the screen. "And it better fit."

Holly ducked inside the bathroom.

Vivian abandoned her toast and stood up. She took the laptop and sat cross-legged on the bed.

"Does Holly know that you told me about what happened?"

Viv shook her head. "Nope and it's better if we don't mention _him_ for a while. She needs some space and some time."

Foaly shook his head looking sad. "I see. So is there anything I can do to help? I've known you for quite a while Viv so don't tell me you aren't planning anything."

Viv smiled deviously. "Of course I have a plan and I need your help."

"Sure, what do you need?"

Vivian's smile grew. "First, I need you to check a few files for me then I need to contact somebody. I'll fill you in on the plan as we go along."

* * *

"Artemis?"

The said person looked up annoyed. He was currently in the middle of trying to contact Foaly for the seventh time. The quadruped had obviously and deliberately shut down all communication networks connected to Artemis's ring phone. No doubt Holly contacted him first. That fact was irritating him to no end.

"What is it Butler?" he snapped.

Butler ignored the tone of voice. The bulky man knew that he was having a hard time.

"Juliet said she might have an idea where Holly is."

The next thing he knew Artemis was already halfway out the door. He shook his head before following.

* * *

Juliet tapped her long painted nails at the box placed on top of her legs. She found it by accident when Madam Fowl ordered her to fetch the twins who were snooping around in Holly and Artemis's room.

She caught the two just about to open a black box which they claimed to have found hidden amidst a few of the clothes Holly had left. Juliet chased them out and accidentally tipped the box. When she saw the contents she immediately told her brother to call Artemis.

Now Juliet was having second thoughts. She wasn't sure if she should tell them and show them the box. She was only a little afraid of the way Artemis might react but she was more afraid of her brother's. He might-

Her thought were interrupted as Artemis came through the living room's doorway with Butler close behind.

"What is it? Where is she?"

Juliet gulped and stood up, it's now or never.

"I found this in your room, well actually the twins found it, but anyway here it is."

Artemis took the box curiously. By instinct he started to lift the lid, only to be stopped by Juliet.

"Are you sure you wanna open that now Artemis?"

He looked at her incredulously.

"Of course I am. I need to find Holly."

He then opened the lid and the back of a photograph met his gaze. He reached in and pulled it out. Butler looked from behind and saw the date scrawled in the back. The date read just over a week ago. Like a curious child Artemis turned it over and his eyes widened in shock.

* * *

After five minutes of grumbling and another ten minutes of putting on the suit, Holly stepped out of the bathroom.

The fairy saw her friend talking to Foaly while perched on the bed. They were both whispering and Viv looked serious. Both were too focused talking to notice her.

Holly cleared her throat and was curious to see Vivian jerk, she hardly saw her friend surprised by anything.

Viv placed down the laptop. The surprise on her face was gone in an instant and a foxy smile was on her face.

"You look great!!!"

The said female decided to ignore the previous scene and smiled as a whistle erupted from the laptop.

"I told you it would fit and if I do say so myself, I have great taste."

Holly rolled her eyes but she had to admit that the suit fit her perfectly. She had always loved green and the jade green color of the suit appealed to her. The long sleeves reached her wrists and the pant legs covered her legs down to her ankles. The turtleneck neckline and hood felt fine and didn't suffocate her. All in all the suit was nice and stuck to her lithe figure.

"Okay, okay Foaly. I'll admit that it's nice and it fits me well but what is this for anyway?"

Viv joined Foaly and they both grinned at the same time.

"Put on the boots and I'll tell you."

Viv handed her the green zip-up boots that reached halfway below her knees. She put it on and twirled around for her audience.

"That suit Hol," Foaly started. "It isn't just a suit. It's my newest invention, the Mud Man Mask, or simply M3."

Holly stared. "How original. So what's it do?"

"It's a body mask that changes your whole body's physique. Let's try it shall we?"

"Sure what do I need to do?"

Foaly briefed her on what she needed to do. Holly nodded and prepared her magic.

"Okay here goes."

Holly put up the suit's hood and let out a little amount of magic while focusing her mind

Several blue sparks hovered in front of her forehead before they separated, some going to her arms, body, legs and hood. Holly watched with amazement as the blue sparks merged with the suit and the fabric started to stretch on its own. She closed her eyes as the suit worked its magic. She could almost feel her body stretching and her appearance changing as the suit wrapped fully around her body.

The feeling was gone as quickly as it came and Holly found herself opening her eyes to see the dumb-founded look on Viv and Foaly's faces.

"Holly?" Viv asked after she rubbed her eyes.

"Of course it's me. So was the thing that was supposed to happen happened?"

A burst of laughter erupted from the laptop. The only thing the two could see on the screen were Foaly's hooves waving about in the air as he fell down while still laughing.

The giddy centaur gasped as he sat back up.

"Man!" He took a deep breath. "I am such a genius, a bloody genius! Am I a genius or am I a genius?"

"H look."

Holly looked at Viv who had gotten off the bed and was standing beside her full-length mirror, gesturing for her to look at her reflection. She gasped when she saw a figure in the mirror, a human figure.

* * *

"Who was that on the phone?"

The office chair creaked as the person turned the chair to face the speaker.

"Foxy called." She answered before turning back to her work on the desk. Light blonde strands of her shoulder-length hair fell over her eyes as she concentrated on the computer screen in front of her.

The other person was curious. "What'd she say?"

The fair-haired woman turned to her companion. "Don't you have anything better to do Quif?"

"Besides bothering you since Foxy isn't here, I have nothing to do Superior." Quif said with a cheeky smile. "I'm on day-off remember?"

"Then go out and do something. I'm busy here."

Quif put on a hurt look. "Why if I didn't know any better, you're trying to get rid of me."

She turned her back to him. "Yup."

The Superior sighed. Quif was a good friend but he can be very irritating at times.

Quif smirked and settled down on the chair in front of her desk, not the least bit offended.

"So……what did Foxy say?"

The Superior sighed again knowing that the red-head won't stop bothering her unless she answered. She found it irritating that Quif who was already twenty-six years old, acted like a teenager. What's more is that he's quite the charmer and easily convinces anybody even her, the Superior, who's many years his senior at the age of thirty-eight.

She smiled. Of course, it's one of the things that make Quif a good friend, his charm and his ability to irritate but make people laugh.

"Foxy called and asked if a good friend of hers can apply for work here in the bar."

"Any idea who?"

"She said her name's Holly Short and that she's supposedly talented."

Quif whistled. "Holly Short eh? You got anything on her?"

The Superior squinted at the computer before replying. "That's the weird part. I can't seem to find anything about this Holly. It's like she suddenly appeared from underground or something, no bio data, profiles, sightings, photographs, documents, nothing."

Quif looked intrigued. "Nothing? Have you checked internationally? She might not be from here in Canada."

The Superior looked more fascinated than irritated. "I tried all the databases around the world and I came up clean."

Quif looked thoughtful. "I wonder what she looks like."

She turned to the red-head with a smirk. "Quif you never struck me as a two-timer, I thought Foxy was the only one who interested you?"

He blushed before looking down with a sad look on his face. "Maybe, but ever since Foxy broke up with _him _two months ago…well…you know."

The Superior leaned back on her chair. "Ah yes… Ethan Grant younger brother of Dawn Grant who's the head of the DR."

Quif cringed which the Superior noticed immediately. She couldn't blame him though, DR's very dangerous. DR stands for Dawn's Reign. It's an association with branches all over the world financially supported by the Grant family.

The original heir to the Grant Empire was the eldest daughter Dawn, who refused the inheritance and surrendered it to her younger brother Ethan at the age of sixteen. After ditching her college course at eighteen she concentrated on financing and building up different franchises and businesses around the world to cover up her other intention of starting a worldwide association.

Now at the age of twenty-eight Dawn is still going strong, buying businesses left and right to gain more money for the DR as well as for the family's bank account. Three years ago Dawn heard of The Sanctuary and wanted to add it to her numerous collections of bars and clubs. She was determined to get what she wants the same way the Superior was determined to make sure she doesn't get her hands on the bar.

Ethan shared the same ambition his older sister had. He didn't share the same ambition of gaining more money but instead he wanted the same kind of power his sister wanted. The only difference is in the methods he used to attain that power. Where Dawn prefers legal and illegal business and not getting her hands dirty, Ethan prefers doing things himself with his cronies with mostly illegal methods.

When Ethan first heard of The Sanctuary he wanted it for the purpose of entertainment and pleasure, a fact that displeased Dawn. He wanted to get it before his sister does so Ethan started an inside job by getting closer to one of the bar's highest and respected entertainer and one who has access to the bar's owner. In this case, it was Vivian Levis a.k.a. Foxy.

At first everyone thought it was harmless flirting and just a simple relationship that'll be over once they leave their current location but when Ethan started following and making his affections clear, Vivian started falling for him. But no secret can be hidden forever and when an assassination attempt at the Superior was intercepted and linked to Ethan, Vivian was crushed.

Now, just two months after the incident, nobody knew if Vivian had already let go of him, even The Superior had no clue.

"What's going on with _him _now, anyway?"

The Superior sighed. "It's no use worrying about _him_ Quif. Like they say, it's no use crying over spilled milk."

Quif looked at her. "You've handled the situation well, concerning the fact that you were almost killed."

She shrugged. "I'm alive aren't I?"

"Alive yes, but happy no."

The Superior glared at him. "_That_ is none of your business, Quif."

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you've-"

"Drop it Jared or I won't hesitate to have you thrown out."

The redhead backed down instantly. The Superior was open and easy to talk to but when she started calling you by your actual name, it's best to quit while you're ahead.

"Good. Now I need you to find somebody who can get us information about this Holly Short."

Quif sighed and stood up. "Yes ma'am."

She turned away and concentrated on the computer again. "It's best if you contact Caitlyn from Ireland. She's the best in this business."

The last thing the Superior heard from Quif was a "Yes ma'am" and then the sound of the closing door.

* * *

A/N: There I'm done!!! I hope you all liked this one. I'll update as soon as I can. Remember to review please. Thank you.

"That was one of the biggest regrets of my life."

"Oh come on Artemis. I mean-"

"But it's true Juliet. Butler gave up a once-in-a-lifetime chance to find happiness all because of me."

* * *

"So, you're Holly Short?"

"Yes Superior."

"By any chance you don't happen to be related to Artemis Fowl the Second, are you?"

* * *

Thanks for the support. Take care. Stay safe. Good luck.

Rai


End file.
